My Cards Never Lie
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A TezuFuji fic. When Fuji Shuusuke was ten, he had his fortune told by his sister who said such things that were unimaginable to him that time. Who can guess that years later, those things finally become reality.


Title: My Cards Never Lie

Author: DnKS-giRLs

Rating: PG

Pairing: TezuFuji (is luv)

Disclaimers: let's just say if we do indeed own Tenipuri, we'll be hella rich now… and as you all can see, we're not… People can say what does that mean, right?

Warning: see our other fics to get the same warnings, chu!

When Fuji Shuusuke was ten years old, he had his fortune told by his sister Yumiko. Actually, he did not really believe in something like fortune telling. He just did that to amuse his sister. He thought that he could just let his sister did anything and would never consider the result as something worth his mind.

"So, Shuusuke," Yumiko said with cards scattered in front of her. "The cards tell me that you will become a perfect housewife."

"But nee-san," Fuji said with a frown. "I am a boy. How can I be a housewife?"

"I don't know but remember this, Shuusuke, my cards never lie," Yumiko said with a knowing glint in her eyes.

That time Fuji could not understand why his sister had a very serious tone in her voice. He could not see any way that Yumiko's fortune telling could become reality. It was true that as far as he knew it, his sister's fortune telling had never missed before, but there would always be the first time for everything, wouldn't it?

So, Fuji continued his days without much consideration about that certain fortune telling session with Yumiko. When he graduated from his elementary school, he had almost forgotten about it and when he entered junior high and joined the tennis club, he had really forgotten it.

Tennis club, there was where he finally found his true place. There Fuji found his greatest passion - else than scheming evil things. There too, he found his friends who always supported him and made him happy. Fuji had found his second home in the Seigaku tennis club.

When he reached his second year, he had a very close relationship with Eiji. But it was Tezuka, his captain in the tennis club, who always had the special spot in his heart. He did not understand why, but the stoic boy really caught his interest. At first he thought it was just because he admired Tezuka's passion in tennis, but as time went by, he realized it was more than that. He then realized, with a start, that actually he was in love with him.

His realization pressed him. He did not want their friendship destroyed and so he had never said any of his feelings to Tezuka, but he too did not want to be in this awkward situation forever. His disturbed mind was apparent in his face until one day Yumiko asked him for a little chat.

"What's wrong, Shuusuke?" she asked him gently. "You seem so distant lately, anything disturbs you?"

"Nee-san… I'm so confused," he admitted.

"Why?" Yumiko said. "Tell me maybe I can help."

"I'm in love," he said. "With my captain."

Yumiko's eyebrows rose, "That cool-looking guy… who is he… Tezuka?"

"Yes," he said. "I know it's weird. I don't want to tell him and ruin our friendship, but I also don't want to only be his friend forever."

"And just because of this you torture yourself with your contemplations?" Yumiko sighed. "Listen to me, Shuusuke, tomorrow you must tell him your feeling."

"But, nee-san… how if he…"

"Listen to me, if you tell him your feeling, you will have two options, the first is that he accepts you and you'll be happy with him and the second is he rejects you and you two will remain as platonic forever. But if you don't tell him, you will only have one option, that is to be his friend forever and watch him get together with somebody else," Yumiko said. "So, you must get him before anyone else can. And besides, I believe you two will get together sooner or later."

"How can you be so sure, nee-san?" Fuji asked in pure confusion.

Yumiko smiled, "Because my cards never lie."

Fuji did not understand why Yumiko spoke about her cards, but he did not ask. The following day, he confessed to Tezuka and was rewarded with a kiss from his captain. They got together that day and afterwards, they bought the most beautiful necklace they could find for Yumiko as their form of gratitude. The woman smiled happily at their present but said that she preferred more the role of their bridesmaid in their wedding as her present. At that comment Fuji only laughed.

"Why, nee-san, we can't ever get married, at least not in this country," he said.

"You'll see later, Shuusuke, I know you two will get married sooner or later," she said.

"And why are you so sure about that?" Fuji asked.

Yumiko smiled, "Because my cards never lie."

Fuji knew that his sister really believed in her cards, unlike him who relied more in what he said as rationality. He just smiled that time at the words that came from Yumiko's lips and promised her that if indeed they were about to marry - which he doubted would ever happen- they would tell her and give her the role of their bridesmaid.

Some more years passed. Their relationship was still standing even when they graduated from high school and moved into college. On the very same year when they graduated from high school, Yumiko got married. They were attending the ceremony, feeling very happy for the woman, and when Yumiko passed beside them in her white wedding dress, she just only whispered these words.

"Remember your promise, when you two get married, you must make me your bridesmaid, Shuusuke. I don't care that now I'm an old married woman."

After that she laughed and joined her husband and their friends. Seeing that, Fuji could only smile. No matter how much he wanted Tezuka to marry him, that would not likely to happen. There were still things called law, family, and tradition which prevented them to do such thing like marriage. He was happy enough being together with Tezuka. They were now living together in a rather big and comfortable apartment room and attended the same university though both took different majors. Yes, Fuji was happy enough with his life. He could not wish anything more since he could not think of anything that could make him happier at that moment.

But one day, on the certain day when they celebrated their seventh anniversary, Tezuka came to him with two airplane tickets, saying they were his present for them both. They went abroad and later when they were sitting side by side somewhere during their long flight, Fuji found his lover slipping a golden ring to his finger. His mind had not yet fully followed that act when Tezuka kissed his palm and asked with his soothing voice.

"Will you marry me?"

He stared at the man in awe and in merely seconds he had his lips descending upon Tezuka's own. That was his way of saying 'yes'. The next day, they got married legally. Tezuka later explained to him that the tickets were merely some tools and this sacred matrimony was his true present for them. So that was why Tezuka asked him to go abroad. But they forgot one thing, one simple yet crucial thing if one might say.

Yumiko was fuming beyond reason when they got back with wedding rings circling proudly around their ring fingers. At the sight of his sister, Fuji could only give a guilty smile. Her anger did not last for long though. She did care for them so much. It was fine that they forgot to invite her and make her their bridesmaid like what they had promised, she said, but there was compensation.

"What do you mean by compensation, nee-san?" Fuji asked.

"I mean you must do me another favour," Yumiko said.

"And that will be what?" Tezuka asked.

"You must name your first daughter after me," Yumiko said with a smile.

At that answer, Fuji frowned, "Oh well, I think we can't help you in that part, nee-san. You do know that there's no possible way for us to have any child."

"You'll see later, Shuusuke," Yumiko said again with her smile ever present.

"There you go again with your confident smile, Yumiko-san," Tezuka said. "Sometimes I wonder how you can be so sure about matters."

"Because my cards never lie, that's why."

Yumiko's cards never lie, but still, Fuji though, nothing could change destiny. He could never bear any child, not that he was really disappointed about that. Many couples could live happily without any child, and he wanted to make sure that they would also do the same. They were happy, their time together was joyous. They never met with any obstacle they could not handle. Of course at first there were some problems with their family but those things came out rather nicely at the end. And of course, there were some unsupportive glares directed to them but as time passed by, they put less and less thought about that. Eventually, and thankfully, at one point, those glares were never there again. It seemed that finally those people had somehow gotten used to the fact that they were together and could bring no harm to them. Even at one moment, Fuji found his classmate who once did not want to even be in the same room with him outside the classroom actually saying good morning to him in a somewhat friendly tone.

Fuji thought that he could live like this forever. He would focus on his school at the morning and come home at the afternoon to have a calm and warm talk with Tezuka in their lovely kitchen. They would occasionally go to dates and parties. They could always find anything worth their time, whether it was just simply watching the clouds roaming the sky or tasting the new taste of ice cream that the coffee shop on the corner of that street had just come up with.

His life with Tezuka, as far as Fuji could recall it, was heaven. They remained in that kind of life until they graduated from college, and Tezuka had to move abroad to get his doctoral degree in law. Being his spouse, Fuji moved along with him. They then lived somewhere near the capital of Germany. Tezuka continued his study meanwhile he tried to start his career in advertising company. And one day, he remembered it being the fifth month after their moving in to their new apartment; Tezuka came home past midnight with a baby girl in his arms.

His questioning look was rewarded with a full explanation from Tezuka. He said that he found the child being left alone on a dark alley near their apartment building. Tezuka often took that way when he came home late because even though it was rather dark and silent, it saved him a good deal of twenty minutes walk than if he took the usual path. It happened that night when he walked alone, he heard a faint crying and further investigation made him find a little baby girl being left alone in a dirty carton box.

Hearing his explanation, Fuji sighed. He knew that many people abandoned their child nowadays. He just could not understand it. But, he thought, maybe indeed there were still things beyond his comprehension.

The baby cried softly and they both stared lovingly at her. The most rational thing to do when one was faced with such condition was to give the baby to the police station and let those with authorities deal with it. But as Fuji drew his eyes to meet Tezuka's own, he knew that they had come into a very same agreement.

They would take the child.

It was a hell of difficulties that awaited them after they made their decision. It was difficult to persuade the higher ups about their desire to be the baby's parents. It was difficult to deal with the law and regulations. It was difficult to convince the court that they would take a good care of the baby and that they were capable enough to raise a child. It was difficult, even Fuji had almost lost his hope. But, fifteen month after they found the baby, they named her Tezuka Yumiko and brought her home with them as theirs.

Now that Fuji finds himself washing dishes in their spacious kitchen meanwhile their four year old daughter, Yumiko, is telling Tezuka about the new words she can read, he cannot help himself from smiling. They resemble a perfect family so much that he is almost afraid that he will die due to too much happiness. And now, he suddenly remembers about his fortune telling session that happened many a year before when he was just a little kid. He recalls his sister's sweet voice when she said to him.

"The cards tell me that you will become a perfect housewife."

He chuckles a little when he remembers how he defiantly tried to assure his sister that no such thing could happen. But now, when he looks at himself, he can only smile and say softly.

"Your cards truly never lie, nee-san…"

- the end -

(A/N: so… that's all… hope you have a wonderful read… hope you leave a wonderful review (meh!) but actually we can ever truly believe in fortune-telling… hrrnn… maybe it's because every good things told to us during the time our fortune being told has never come true, but most of the bad things really happened… it's not fair! Oh,well, enough rambling… hope to see you all in our next fic, and… please do leave your reviews (smile) we luv you all!)


End file.
